


finding eachother || L.S.||

by larry028stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Post-Zayn One Direction, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry028stylinson/pseuds/larry028stylinson
Summary: in which they made a task to find each other by memory.Larry Stylinson.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i am writing this on wattpad too:) once i finish the chapters over there on watt i will publish them on here too!! have a good day or night lovelies and tpwk<3

Louis wakes up but not in his body,he's in a..different body,he forgot that today he was going to switch bodies with his soulmate for a day.

Harry awoke from his sleep knowing that he switched bodies with his soulmate,not knowing that his soulmate lived far away from his hometown.

Both of them looked in the mirrors and stood there in shock,they thought that their soulmate were girls. Welp they were wrong.

They both looked in the mirror once again and decided to look at every feature on their soulmates faces, "they're actually cute" they both thought to themselves.

They decided to go take quick showers and get ready for the rest of the day.

Though their thoughts kept on making them zone out when changing,thinking,thinking of how and if they'd actually meet.

They both did not know how their soulmate acted so they just acted like they normally do.Harry,per usual, was a kindhearted,lovable,adorable,selfless human being.

So was Louis,but he was also a bit,well no,he's Very sassy,which is Very unlike Harry.

MAIN CHARACTERS!!

LOUIS TOMLINSON  
AS HIMSELF .

HARRY STYLES  
AS HIMSELF.

SIDE CHARACTERS!

NIALL HORAN  
LIAM PAYNE  
ZAYN MALIK  
GEMMA STYLES  
LOTTIE TOMLINSON  
ELEANOR CALDER  
\+ MORE CHARACTERS SOON!!

INFORMATION!!  
alright to keep it quick lets cut the crap DON'T STEAL MY IDEA unless i let you use this plot by pm then DON'T USE THIS IDEA<3

lowercase words  
a lot of cursing  
wholesome harry

MORE INFORMATION LATER IN STORY.

i hope you guys will like this story!!<3


	2. 0.10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the main characters<3

THE DAY BEFORE.

Louis' pov

"oh my god eleanor shut the fuck up" i told her while taking a sip of my coffee  
"sorry lou but it's the truth,you're to stubborn" she told me smiling innocently. i roll my eyes  
and smile at her. 

"alright are we going to school or no? cause honestly i don't give a fuck right now and i just to go to sleep right now so if we don't get up and leave i will fall asleep here right now"  
i said while grabbing my things.

"lou, we can skip if you'd like either way your grades are good enough so i know the teachers won't mind". i mean she did have a point.

" alright c'mon let's go to my house and do nothing but try not to burn the house down" she laughed while grabbing her things and got up.

LATER AT NIGHT.(no ones pov)

"bye eleanor!" he said waving at her. "see you tomorrow tommo" eleanor joked with his last name, he rolled his eyes and flipped her off and went back inside. 

he went upstairs and took a long warm and comfortable shower and after he brushed his teeth, changed into some night clothes, went on social media and finally at 11pm he went to sleep, not knowing what's about to happen the next day.

HARRY'S POV.

"dude wtf tomorrow i'm gonna be in my soulmates shoes for a day holy shit" i basically yelled to liam

"yo haz calm down, it's not even a big deal, everyone has done it, even me it's not something new, i know it's crazy as hell but you need to calm down" liam said.

i sigh and sit down next ro him"i know that li but i'm still nervous about it, what if they're a serial killer?! what if they don't like me?! what if they're in a relationship?! damn it i shouldn't have said that" 

what the fuck harry don't think those things, especially don't think that they're a serial killer.

oh im sorry brain but i can't help it! now leave me alone hmph.

"haz? hello? are you even listening?" liam said trying to get his attention.

"sorry what?" i turned my head to look at liam.

he sighs, "i said to not think about those things right now harold" 

"hey!! i told you not to call me that!", he laughed and patted me on the back

"alright well i gotta go, maya wants me to go give her cuddles" he told me

"go cuddle with your girlfriend liam, before she gets mad" i said getting up to him a hug.

"bye hazzaa, oh and you should probably put your number on their phone whenever you can, i mean that's what i did." 

"that's a great idea liam but you know that i will forget about that but thank you for the advice, now go to your girlfrienddd" i basically shooed him out of my house.

LATER THAT NIGHT  
NO ONES POV

harry went on his phone before he went to get himself ready to sleep and decided that it'd be a good idea to write down his passcode on the back of a sticky note for his soulmate.

hi hello it's me,your soulmate so here's my passcode to use my phone and i hope you have a good day on being me for the day:)  
xx,  
harry  
(passcode on the back <3)

he turned the sticky note around and wrote down his passcode.

132186  
(iykyk)

after that, he got up again and went to get ready for bed. 

30 minutes later he finally got out of the bathroom and got on his bed and checked some of his social media and went to bed actually knowing that he's going to be his soulmate in the morning, he was nervous but very exited too.

both of the little boys had fallen asleep at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hope you like the story and hope you stay for future chapters:)


	3. 0.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day they’re in each other’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still new to this whole writing thing but still learning so bear with me people

Louis awoke from his sleep, rubbing his eyes and looking around to what eh thought was his room but instead it was an unfamiliar room.

he freaked out for a moment,almost jumping out of the bed he was in and running to the closest room and prayed that it was the bathroom, luckily it was the bathroom. 

he looked in the mirror and looked at the guy that was looking at him in the mirror. he was surprised that it wasn't him and that it was someone else, someone who's very attractive, but adorable at the same time. 

he sighed and went back to the room that he woke up from and decided to question himself why he's in another body, then it hit him. he's my soulmate and today was the day that i'm supposed to be him. holy shit how'd i forget that! he thought to himself, cursing at himself for forgetting the big day until finding his soulmate. 

he decided to look around the room once more and something caught his eye, it's a note, not just any note though, the note that harry wrote to louis, louis got up and went to look at the note, he read the note and smiled to himself, then looked for the phone that harry owns, huh, the guy's name is harry, well isn't that adorable. 

he thought to himself once again. he found harry's phone and put the passcode in. 

132186(once again iykyk) he went to the contacts app and decided to add his own number and named his contact as "Lou😼💙"

he messaged his own number and went to try and get changed, he went to a closet and looked for a decent enough style for the only day he'd be able to see who his soulmate is.

he picked out a black long-ish t-shirt and black skinny jeans with vans and pit a bandana on the boys hair cause the hair was bothering him a lot.

he went back to the restroom and brushed his teeth, well technically he brushed someone else's teeth which he thought was weird but didn't try to complain to himself.

after he finished getting ready,he went downstairs and saw someone cooking in the kitchen. he went to the kitchen and stood there awkwardly and the lady turned around.

"hi you must be his soulmate, i'm his mother, anne what's your name?" she told him nicely 

"oh um my name is louis, louis tomlinson. it's nice to meet you anne" he told her

"it's nice to meet you too louis, now i'm making pancakes if you'd like any" anne talked turning back around to make more pancakes.

"yes i would like some, thank you anne"

"of course sweetheart, now if you would like, you can go watch the tv in the living room." she told him sweetly

"okay thank you anne" he got up and went to the living room,but he regretted not asking her if she needed any help,so he went back to the kitchen and asked her.

"oh no no no i don't need any help sweetie but thank you for asking" she smiled at him

"you sure anne? cause i don't mind helping." 

"it's okay louis, now go watch something on the tv i'm trying not to burn the pancakes here"

he nod and go walk over to the living room. "i wonder what he's doing right now" he thought. he was deep in thought that he got startled by the doorbell.

he quickly got up and went to the door and opened the door, seeing a friendly looking liam.

"um, hello" he stuttered out looking at the very attractive man in front of him 

"hey hazza, no wait he told me that today will be the day that he's his soulmate for a day,so i'm liam payne and you are?" he asks louis with a questioning look.

"oh um i'm louis tomlinson, nice to meet you liam" he replies with a little smile

"nice to meet you too louis" liam says back with a grin on his face

they both went inside and anne called both of their names since she saw liam coming to the living room.

they all ate and decided it was time for school and since louis didn't know how harry acted he decided to act like he usually does at his school which a lot of people gave him weird looks but he didn't notice because he was actually having fun at school with his new friend liam.


	4. 0.30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry’s pov:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erm- yeah shocking ik another chapter lol. also idk if it’s rude to put in jay in the story so if it is then please tell me i’m only 13 and writing so tell me so i can change things up a bit in the story i don’t want to be disrespectful towards the tomlinson family.

harry awoke from his slumber, a very good yet weird slumber. he remembered yesterday and remembered that he's in his soulmates body today. 

he got out of the strangers bed and went to look for the toilet. once he found the toilet he went in it and looked at the mirror. 

he saw the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. the most beautiful blue eyes,the pale,yet beautiful skin,he realized that the boy was shorter than him and chuckled.

he went downstairs. he saw girls in the living room not noticing him-well his soulmate so he went to the kitchen quietly to make breakfast.he saw a woman already making breakfast and he guessed that she was the mum.

the lady noticed him.

"oh hi lou! you've never woken up this early before?"

"o-oh um well i'm actually n-not lou,um i'm harry" he stuttered 

"oh!! the soulmate thing, and he didn't tell me well he must've forgotten about it so it's fine"

harry stood there awkwardly until one of the girls came into the kitchen.

"mum when's breakfast ready? oh hi boobear since when have you gotten up this early?" 

he stayed quiet.

"wait a minute, you're not louis, he would've said something back, ohh it's the soulmate thing isn't?" she said with a sly smirk

he shook his head.

" yeah i'm not louis my name is actually harry" 

"well hello harry i'm lottie" she smiled

"wait, you're a boy?" she asked and harry shook his head.

lottie turned to her mum with a big smile on her face.

"mum i knew it i knew it i knew it, now you owe me those ten pounds" she squealed out.

harry stood there in shock.

he looked at both lottie and lou's mum raising an eyebrow at them.

lottie looked at him. "oh right well me and my mum betted on what my brothers soulmate gender would be cuz we could tell that he was attracted to both boys and girls. but i personally could tell that he was attracted to boys more then girls so i said boys and mum said girls" she said while giving him a small smile.

harry smiled back with a small nod and went to sit down on a chair, he sat down and saw that his-well louis' feet were dangling from the ground and smirked at that, wondering what the height difference would be but, he got interrupted with his thoughts from lottie.

"oh hey! what's your instagram and twitter? i would like to see how you look like cuz my brother is so fucking picky with who he dates."

"lottie! language please"

"oops, sorry mum i forgot" 

she looked back at harry and gave him her phone that was already opened and the instagram app was open. he looked up his own name and clicked on it and gave it a follow for her and gave back her phone to her with a smile.

"oh shi-i mean shoot, you are DEFINITELY his type, the fuc-freaking curls,your eyes-" he looked up at her at the same time she looked up at him from her phone.

"sir,you are model material like what the heck, i bet my brothers horny for you already, she said while drinking her tea that her mum has given her.

harry started chocking on his tea when lottie said that.

lottie looked up at him and ran to him trying to help him though, she was trying not to laugh either.

he finally stopped after what seemed like forever but it was just two minutes of him trying not to die from choking on tea.

he thanked lottie for helping her as he heard the door rang.

he decided that he'd open the door so, he got up andvwent to the door and opened it. he saw a girl with brunnette hair, tanned up skin, brown eyes and a big smile on the girls face.

"oh shit hey lou i thought lottie was gonna answer like usual, wait. how the fuck are you awake, normally i drag you out of bed- oh."

she gave the boy a look and finally realized that it isn't louis. it's his soulmate.

"welp i guess he forgot about the whole soulmate thing, anyway i'm eleanor calder, question are you a girl or boy?"

"um, i'm a boy" he replied awkwardly.

" i fucking knew it, well zayn owes me 20 pounds now, let's go inside now shall we?" 

he nodded and let her inside and thought why the fuck are people betting on who louis soulmates gender is.

he went back to the kitchen and sat down to the seat he was before and that's when he heard lous' phone ding.

it was a text from an unknown number to the three girls in front of him but not to him. 

it was his number.

unknown: hey! if you still don't know my name i'm louis! and well thank you for giving me your passcode my passcode is 28186 in case you wanted to reply to this:) have a nice day at school curly;)

he chuckled lightly and put his number in louis contact.(he put it as hazza:) ) he pit the phone away in his pocket and looked back up at the three girls in front of him which were looking at him with a sly smirk.

he got a bit flustered and looked back down blushing.

" alright harry go get ready if you haven't because we're meeting zayn in a bit. don't worry i already told him about the whole soulmate thing so you just have to tell him your name." eleanor said glancing at him.

he nodded at her and got up to go to louis room and got ready.

he went got the things for school and went back downstairs and saw two girls in the living room looking at him.

"yep that's most definitely not louis" one of the girls said. the other girl, which looked the exact same as the other one, got up and walked up to him.

"hi, i'm daisy, and this is my sister and of course twin, phoebe, what's your name stranger"

"um my name is harry"

daisy nodded.

"okay well me and phoebe have to go now, it was nice to meet you harry and i'll see you at your wedding"

harry gave her a weird look but shook it off and went back to the kitchen.

he saw that eleanor was done with her food and was waiting for him.

"well you don't take long to get ready, unlike louis, you take a short amount of time, you are my favorite person now" she said while walking to the door as harry followed with a small smile.

"bye harry, by el see you after to school" jay said

"bye" harry replied.


End file.
